


Don't leave me

by KarlaCRL



Series: Don't leave me [5]
Category: Ricki and the Flash (2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Short Drabble, rich people, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlaCRL/pseuds/KarlaCRL
Summary: You and Josh are dating for one year already, but the upper class don’t like ordinary people like you. Josh wants to be with you, however.





	Don't leave me

“Don’t leave me, my lord!” you chimed looking at Joshua in the living room of his family house. Both of you were acting up a scene from the school play, that you two took a part of. This was actually about tenth time, you were going through this scene, because either one of you always ended up laughing. But now, it just had to be done.

“Oh, I would never, my darling!” Josh did some motion with a hand, that almost made you crack up. Again. Someone should really remind you, why the hell did you volunteer to act in the school play…

“Oh my God, I don’t know if I want to witness this…” Adam, Josh’s brother, walked through the living room with another of his nasty remarks. You bit your bottom lip at first, but ended up laughing in the end.

“Adam! You made her laugh again!” Josh cried out, already too exhausted, plopping down on the couch. He was watching you laughing on the floor, which made him slowly grin. He loved your laughing.

           Adam came back into the living room with a glass of juice in his hand. He looked at you and then at his brother, rolling his eyes.

“I still don’t understand, how did (Y/N) agree to this…” he said, not believing the reality at the moment. For all he knew, you weren’t a type to do this kind of thing.  “(y/n), didn’t you say, you don’t like acting?” he asked, turning to look at you. Meanwhile, you had calmed down, sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch.

           The thing was, you were different. You weren’t from a rich and well-mannered family, like your boyfriend and his brother. You were from an ordinary family, that wasn’t perfect in any matter for these snob people. All your family had was a love for each other and that’s what you needed. Joshua a Adam understood that somehow, but they were the only ones. You were judged other rich people, however. They didn’t understand what a girl from a standard family could befriend someone from the rich family. They just couldn’t understand.

Well, you couldn’t understand them. To you, it didn’t matter. It was up to you, who was your friend and who wasn’t. Why it should be so different? That’s something, your ‘ordinary’ brain couldn’t absorb. It was probably your fault, though, how those people always loved to say.

“Oh, I did. I lost a bet though.” you grinned at Adam and turned your head to look at your boyfriend, who was running his hand through your hair lovingly. Yet another thing, that made Adam cringe. But you knew, he only meant it as a joke. God, that guy was so freaking funny. Oh! That’s another thing, snob people couldn’t bear about you, your way of talking. After all, you are a lady and you should act like it, if you want to meet people like them.

“A bet? What kind of bet did you lose to do this? Because, you are excellent at screwing it up.” Adam smiled, which made you glare at him. For all you knew, you weren’t THAT bad at acting. You did actually a pretty good darn job for someone, who never acted before!

“I couldn’t eat full pizza in fifteen minutes.” neverless, you answered to him with a defeated sigh. Disappointed at your loss. Pouting, you looked up at Josh, who leaned closer to peck your pout.  

“That is new… You are practically inhaling food.” not wanting to witness something like this, Adam looked out of the window, furrowing his brows at the arriving car.

“And I still look great.” you chuckled, talking to your boyfriend’s brother, but looking into Joshua’s eyes with a sweet smile, who returned it to you happily.

“If you think so…” Adam mumbled, not really paying attention to you two anymore. His interest was taken by the ma, getting out of the car. “Josh, dad is back home.”

“Shit… (y/n), we have to go upstairs…” Josh cursed under his breath, ushering you to stand up and taking your hand, pulling you slowly to stairs.

“What? Why?” you didn’t understand at all. Well, you did. One time, Josh told you, that he and his father got into an argument because of you, but he told you, that everything was alright now, so what was happening?

“We will practice there. Dad will be tired from work. Bye Adam.” Josh was quickly explaining to you, still ushering you up the stairs.

“See you later, Adam!” you called after his brother, still a bit confused, but going up in the direction of Josh’s room. You were here before, so you know, where it is.

“Whenever you want…” Adam waved at you, winking, almost as if wishing you two have a great time together in Josh’s room. Which wouldn’t happen.

           You and Josh were dating together for a year right now. There wasn’t much intimacy between you two, however, because none of you were really prepared for it. It’s not because you were scared or too young for it, no, you just didn’t have the need for it. Plus, you respected Josh’s decision. He wanted to make love to someone for the first time after he got married. Of course, it did come as shock to you, when he told you. But you didn’t want to judge. You weren’t one to judge. You just respected him and his decision.

           Once you two came into his room, you folded your arms on your chest and turned to look at him. There was some explaining needed to be done. And he knew it. Josh was looking at you with a confused expression, until he heard a slam of the door downstairs. At the sound, your brow quirked.

“Let me explain.” he said quickly, scared of your outburst if it was to come.

“I am listening.” you nodded, sighing and unfolding your arms.

“After the argument, we… stopped talking.” he looked cautiously at you, slightly biting on his bottom lip.

“Josh…” you groaned, rolling your eyes and went to sit down on his bed. You were looking at him and his sad expression, which made you go weak immediately and let you open your arms for him to come and snuggle to you. “Come here.” and he complied, with his head hung low. You were running your hand through his hair in a soothing manner, kissing it as well.

“I just can’t leave you, (y/n). I want to be with you.” he hugged you very close and was talking a mere whisper, but loud enough for you to hear. That did pain you to hear.

“I want to be with you too, sweetheart.” you whispered, cuddling into him. You knew it wasn’t going to happen, however.

           You wanted to believe in true love and spending your life with your first love, that loved with all your heart. Josh was the one. But knowing from where he was from, it made the reality hit you every damn time. You were just too scared to want more, yet you were so selfish that you wanted to spend your life with him. Who knew what would happen, in ten years. You were only eighteen, after all. For now, you were going to enjoy yourself and allow yourself, to an ordinary girl, to be happy with this perfect guy from a rich family.

“Josh…” you whispered looking at him. You two changed your position on the bed, that both of you were lying on top of it right now, on your sides, looking at each other.

“Yes?” he asked, scanning your beautiful face with his eyes, taking in every inch of it.

“Don’t leave me…” you whispered, getting closer to him to feel his body heat.

“Never my darling.” he smiled at you, which made you grin and press your lips against his.

           The innocent kiss turned out to be a heated one, but that was where you both would stop. All you needed was kissing, hugging and cuddling. You never asked for more. Just being with him was enough for you, because you loved him.


End file.
